


the arm wrestle that never ends

by martymcflysbitch



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martymcflysbitch/pseuds/martymcflysbitch
Summary: when brad and david argue over who's stronger and it ends in them holding hands
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the arm wrestle that never ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrian! (empathwhore on twt)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=adrian%21+%28empathwhore+on+twt%29).



> idk what this is , its late

david stood in front of a white board with a marker dangling from his mouth. the room was silent, everyone waiting for their supposed boss to start the meeting. he wasn't sure why he called the meeting, but it was jo's second day and he felt like he needed to show everyone that he did have the upper hand, being their boss and everything. he just wasn't the best at thinking on the top of his feet, so when he impulsively called this meeting that everyone obliged too, he had no idea what he was meant to say or do.  
"hey dave, i'm loving this meeting and all, but don't you think that you should you know.. speak?" brad said gently, though the passive aggressiveness was evident in his voice, "i've worked here for a while, sure, but maybe one more year and then we can communicate telepathically?"  
david tapped the marker on his lips as he absentmindedly looked at brad while the man spoke. he nodded slowly. brad noted that he wasn't actually listening, going to speak again before david parted his lips.  
"jo," he said simply, " she's a ,, new member of the team. she's my assistant as you might know and .."  
"we met her yesterday, david, is that all you called us in for?" ian said, causing jo to begin to transcribe everything ian was saying. david frowned, watching jo before he gently swatted her hand away from her computer.  
"you're MY assistant. write what i'm saying! me! not ian!" david whined desperately.  
"but... he just has more power in his voice .. and is .. more . uh .. powerful," she said with a shrug.

david looked around in frustration, but it wasn't often that he got help from his other co-workers.

"david can be ... powerful?" brad said reluctantly, clasping his hands together.

david smiled weakly then nodded, "i can," he agreed, "i could beat brad in a fight, so"

brad frowned then waved his hands, "whoa, whoa. i just complimented you and you insult me back? besides, i could easily beat you in a fight, d-man"

"no .. i would definitely win ??" david fought back.

before the endless back and fourth argument of who could win had fallen into a never-ending pit, ian stood up, "this meeting is adjourned."

david shot his head over to him and frowned. he choked out a few desperate pleas to get people to stay and listen to him ramble about utterly nothing, but nonetheless, everyone was filing out of the office and back onto their much more important work. david sighed in defeat, placing his hands on his hips as he watched his employees prove his exact point that he was trying to counteract; no one saw him as a boss.  
david eventually left the conference room and gathered himself into his office where he saw brad tapping away at the computer. david silently stepped into their shared office where he sat down as a small desk and sighed.  
without turning his head brad glanced at david then back at his screen, more to make sure it was him rather than someone he couldn't be bothered dealing with in his office.

"i could definitely beat you in a fight," brad spoke, voice only just above a small mutter.

david swivelled in his chair and let out a sarcastic laugh, "you definitely couldn't."

"prove it."

"how?"

brad thought for a bit, "push ups?"

"no, i just had a big lunch, so that's .. not fair."

"thumb wrestle?"

"i have small and dainty thumbs! you're just trying to rig this now !!"

"oh my god, you choose something then, david."

david leaned back in his chair and pursed his lips in thought. realistically, he knew brad was strong. he knew that he hid a set of abs under his vest that no one knew about or even imagined like david had. no that he was imagining brad's abs or. nevermind. he glanced back at brad to control his thoughts before wheeling over to him, "arm wrestle?"

brad shrugged, placing his elbow on the desk, opening his hand, "you're on, moustache. we making this a bet?"

"does everything have to involve money with you?"

"oh i don't want money. i have a shit load of that," he said, "let's make this more interesting. how does half your moustache if i win sound? what do you want?"

david clasped onto brad's hand. he frowned, "half?? okay .. sure .." he mumbled, "just .. like dinner, i guess?"

brad nodded, "deal."

brad squeezed david's hands tighter to let the man know he was ready. he wasn't all that opposed to the idea of buying david dinner since he was sure the man wasn't all that expensive, so this bet felt like a win win for brad.

“ready?” brad asked; david nodded.  
the two began their arm wrestle and brad was surprised at how strong david had been in his arms. they both fought for their victory as their arms stayed more or less in the middle. funnily enough, this was an incredibly even match. brad found himself actually trying at work for once. even if it did happen to be completely unrelated to work. david scooted in closer. their knees touched as they both found themselves looking between each other’s eyes and their hands. david let out a grunt, struggling to find it in him to keep going. but he did. they were at this for about two minutes before brad noticed how desperately david seemed to need this win. how desperately he needed to be valued by the people around him. for once, brad felt bad. he couldn’t explain in a hundred years why he did this next thing; he let david win. the back of brad’s hand hit the desk and a big smile spread across his lips. but david winning wasn’t the biggest part of this moment. it was the fact that david didn’t let go of brad’s hands .. and brad didn’t let go of david’s.

david laughed mockingly in brad’s face. “see? see?” he said happily, doing a small victory dance. he used the fact their their hands were still clasped together to make brad move around too, even if it was just his arm swinging wildly in the air, connected to david’s. brad watch david with a small smile on his lips.

“ok ok ok,” he said, gently pulling his hand away, to stop david from dancing.

suddenly, brad’s hand felt cold and his skin tingled slightly. he ignored it and tapped his fingers at his knee to distract himself. david wheeled back in his chair and looked at brad happily. he really wasn’t expecting this win, and he was thankful that it meant he could keep his moustache. 

“so, where are we going this, rich boy?” david asked teasingly, “i was thinking fancy.”

brad rolled his eyes, “of course you were. i don’t know? the once just down the road from your place?”

“that is fancy ..” david said quietly then bit his lip as he thought about it, “sure!”

brad turned back to his work once david had agreed. 

david looked at brad for a bit. he wasn’t sure if he was reading the room correctly, but he felt as though he had bruised brad’s ego.

note: david did not in fact read the room right  
brad did not care that he lost at all.

david sighed then patted his legs. “well! good game, fellow worker,” he said, holding out his hand for brad to shake. 

brad looked at david’s hand and shook his head in response to it. “i don’t know we’re you’ve been, i’m not shaking your hand,” he stated.  
david frowned, finding that odd, considering they were just holding hands to arm wrestle. david just nodded before he cleared his throat. he hand an unintentional pout on his lips that brad noticed. david slowly began to wheel his chair back to his own desk where he opened up his laptop and typed away. brad dropped his head in a sigh then ran his hands over his face. he would hate to have a single soul outside of this room see what he was about to do next.

brad glanced down at david’s hand and nibbled on his lip nervously. was he really about to do this? yes, the answer is yes, he was.

“whats on your hand?” he asked softly before david shot his head over in a frown.

“what? what is it ??” he asked frantically.

“well, i can’t see it from here, can i?” he said, rolling his eyes, although he wasn’t actually annoyed.

david glanced at his hands, flipping them over a couple of times before he moved over towards brad. brad just watched him fondly, ignoring the swelling feeling his heart suddenly got when he realised just what he was doing. he waited impatiently for david to reaching, tapping his foot in the meantime. once david made it over to brad, he held out both of his hands.

“oh!” brad said then laughed.

david frowned. he had never been more confused with what brad was doing than right this moment. and brad did confuse him more than a fair bit. “would you like to explain, brad?”  
brad looked at david’s soft and confused little expression on his face. he felt incredibly stupid right now, but he wasn’t expecting his body to react this way once they broke away from the arm wrestle.

“yea, it was actually just,” brad entwined his fingers into david’s, “my hand.”

david frowned for a second before the realisation had hit him. a smile then spread over his face while he held his hand back. 

“that was incredibly stupid, you know?” david whispered in a tease.

“i know,” brad whispered back.

“so, you excited to buy me dinner?”

“if it means i can hold your hand?”

“mhm.” 

“then, yeah, i am.”

brad just really didn’t mind buying david dinner if it meant they could hold hands whenever they wanted now.


End file.
